Elevator Love Letter
by secretpenname3
Summary: "I'm waiting for you." He responded. "To take you down." Sasuke could only dream of keeping the light flush away from his cheeks. NaruXSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Okay simple warning everything that is in Italics is the song called "Elevator love letter" by Stars.**

**I think this song fit Sasuke and Naruto perfectly.**

_I'm so hard for a rich girl  
My heels are high, my eyes cast low_

Sasuke kept his eyes firmly planted to the floor as he walked through the now silent halls of the many corridors of the no longer bustling business building. His footsteps echoed like drums upon the tiled floors and his eyes darted from tile to tile, unconsciously counting them.

'_one, two, three, four…'_ he tried to keep his mind off of the fact that his head was pounding but that proved to be harder than he first thought.

The smooth ivory papers held in his hands began crumpling little by little as his hands fisted. The pain was slowly becoming unbearable and no matter how much he willed the headache away, it would come back with reinforcements as if to mock him.

His eyes were seas of endless black and his perfect white face was twisted into a scowl. He kept him eyes on the floor as he walked passed his secretary with her green eyes and bubblegum hair.

_And I don't know how to love_

He remembered how she would always barge into his life again and again to confess her feelings to him, but he'd never hear her out. He never believed in that word four letter word anyway so there would be no point in leading the girl on. Love was just a crappy word to get people to come together. The only form of love he ever knew came in black boxes and lies from his mother.

When he was young his mother could never bring herself to ever feel any emotion. When it was late at night and she was putting him to bed she would look at him with such blank eyes and give him black boxes with glass hearts every Valentine's Day and whisper to him.

'**It's a lie.'**

Every time she would try and force her love upon him (like his mother would with her glass hearts), he would snap at her, and bring her down, anything to make her hate him.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you should take a rest."

She called out to him. He promptly ignored her, but couldn't help how his shoulders would drop and his almost non-existent energy would dissipate.

_I get too tired after mid-day, lately_

He turned his head to her and gave her an irritated sneer.

"Keep to your work and finish it, I am of no concern to you anyway."

_I take it out on my good friends_

He saw her flinch but she clenched her hands and called out to him as he began walking away once more.

"When will you understand that I'm not just another one of those bimbos? I love you." Her first words in defense.

He stopped walking for a split second, a hot rage building up inside him.

But instead of retorting back, he kept walking, not wanting to get into any fights. He just wanted to be left alone.

He knew of lust. Now that was a word he was more than familiar with. Every day he was exposed to it and it got to the point to where it was no longer affecting him. Now, that was true till _that_ person came along.

_But the worst stays in  
Oh where would I begin?_

He sat down heavily in his big black chair at his desk and resumed typing on his laptop, trying to get the last of the files completed for tomorrow.

_My office glows all night long,  
It's a nuclear show and the stars are gone_

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going home now."

He grunted in acknowledgement. He could practically hear her heart sinking in disappointment.

Silently she shut the door almost as if she was afraid that he would throw something at her.

Continuing as if there never was a disturbance he kept working.

Distantly he heard the 'ding' of the elevator as it moved about. Almost as if they had lives of their own, his ears perked up, trying to get a sound of the angelic voice that belonged to the one manning the elevator.

"Had a long day Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke felt a chill run up and around his body as that voice resounded across the halls of the near empty building.

"It could have been better."

Sasuke tried his hardest to resist but he couldn't help but walk to his door and press his ear to the polished wood to hear that voice.

After a long day of work, this was what he needed.

"It'll be better tomorrow I'm sure. Now," There was a small pause here before the conversation started up again, "going up or down?"

He flinched a bit when he heard Sakura's flirtatious giggle bounce through the silent air.

"I'm going down."

Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to miss the innuendo caked in to that one statement and he could only hope that the elevator boy would completely miss it.

"As you wish."

Sasuke could only hope.

He went and sat back down at his desk, body tense with his hopes and dreams dashed. All he had was his work; he could never even hope to create anything with the blond Adonis that occupied the elevator for he was practically married to his work. Well it got him money; shouldn't he be happy about that?

He should be, but that wasn't the case.

Finally after another few hours of work he was finished. He packed up his laptop and arranged his desk till it was neat and presentable.

He grabbed his coat and took his brief case. It was well past midnight and no one else was in the building but him.

He opened his door with a sluggish demeanor.

He had no care as to what he looked like anymore. His coat was undone and so where the first four buttons of his white dress shirt. His black tie, undone, hung around his neck. His hair was messy and rustled up from him constantly running his hands through it while his glasses were crooked and hung awkwardly on his face. But what did he care? There was no one around to watch and criticize.

He walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. He dug through his pocket to look for his keys as the heard the elevator ding.

"Well don't you look beautiful?"

He immediately froze.

Slowly he looked up from the ground and into the blue eyes of his secret object of attraction.

He stood there in his red and gold uniform, his red hat neatly placed on his hair. His white gloves were still on his hands and they were laced together. An amused smile was painted on his lips and his blue eyes twinkling.

"Why are you still here?" Were the words that tumbled out of his lips. He watched as those eyes roamed up and down his frame and he couldn't help but feel a bit naked under his gaze.

"I'm waiting for you." He responded. "To take you down."

Sasuke could only dream of keeping the light flush away from his cheeks.

He blinked his black tired eyes again and again, trying to find a foot hold on this situation. He shook his head before straightening out his glasses and coughing, trying to look a bit more sophisticated than he looked like. He tightened his hold on his now found keys and walked through the threshold of the elevator doors and sat on the small seat there.

He nodded his head at the blond and tried not to fidget as those eyes roamed across his figure once again, taking in everything.

"Take me down."

He didn't know why but a shiver of anticipation took over his body once he saw that lazy yet suggestive grin steal the blond's lips.

"As you wish."

_Elevator, elevator, take me home_

**Reviews are awesome and those of which who do get a cookie!**


	2. Down Down Down

**Okay, first of I am sorry it took so long for this to finally be out. It was a long year for me. Anyway fair warning this chapter has some explicit scenes.**

**Anything in italics is the song: elevator love letter by Stars**

**Disclaimer: I remember I owned Naruto once….then I woke up TT-TT**

**OoOoOoOo**

_I'm so hot for the rich girl__  
__Her heels so high, and my hopes so low_

If you were to ask him how his obsession started, Naruto would answer (quite confidently) that it had to have been the first time he ever laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha at a Saturday night club at 4 A.M in the morning.

The dance floor had been crowded as hell and there was countless women grinding on him, giggling at every glace he gave them through his electrifying blue eyes. He had only been there for an hour and already the hoard of women (and sometimes men) had latched onto him, trying to get his attention. And who was Naruto to deny them their desires?

The air had been musky and the lights danced off his tan skin. He had been thirsty and swaggered over to the bar to get something to drink when he saw him.

Why would the most successful business man be there? At a run down dirty night club? Naruto couldn't tell you. But what he could say is that from the first time he ever laid eyes on that epitome of perfection, he was hooked. He wanted to know who that mysterious man who sat at that dark blue table sipping a sex on the beach was. And God help him he was determined to find out.

It had been a few minutes later that the young business man got up from his seat and left, Naruto's hot blue eyes following his every move.

It took a while for him to obtain and fill out the application for Sasuke's company, but once he did he couldn't deny that with every ring of his phone he jumped two feet in the air. He was nervous and he was sure that no one would appreciate that he only wanted to get the job so he could fuck his soon-to-be-boss. So you can only imagine the hot shot of desire Naruto was hit with when he found himself sitting across a table from Sasuke Uchiha in an interview a few weeks later. It took everything in Naruto's power not to up turn the table and fuck Sasuke against the wall right then and there. He had to be patient but god would it be so hard. He had to buy his time and soon, he would have him under him, screaming his name.

OoOoOoOo

It was cute, seeing him so ruffled, with his glasses crooked, clothes (gods help him) messy and wrinkled, hair seemingly tussled and sticking in all sorts of directions. Naruto smiled to himself and watched the object of his desires rummage through his pockets.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Naruto snickered and watched those black eyes snap to him in shock, a bit of pink dusting across those pale cheeks.

"Why are you still here?" his desire's voice choked out. Naruto grinned and laced his gloved fingers together.

"I'm waiting." He responded. "To take you down."

And nothing can stop him from doing it. Again and again.

Naruto watched as those cheeks darkened and became even more amused when the once prim and proper business man tried to right himself to seem presentable. He tried to straighten his clothes and gain his bearings. Naruto tried to contain his excitement as Sasuke entered the tiny elevator doors and sat down on the small chair. And instantly Naruto had him trapped. There was no one else but them in the whole building. Sasuke was his to take.

Naruto eyed his soon to be toy with sharp dark eyes. Sasuke fidgeted a bit and Nartuo noticed the slight look of desire in those black eyes and he couldn't be happier.

"Take me down." Sasuke said.

A grin stretched across Naruto's face and he couldn't help but notice with a shot of excitement how Sasuke shivered.

_I'll take her home after midnight_

"As you wish." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke Uchiha was his.

OoOoOoOo

Sasuke was nervous.

From the moment Naruto slammed him against his car door there was no talking. Only kisses. Rough ones. He never muttered a word of complaint when Naruto drove them to (what Sasuke could only assume) Naruto's house. He never even complained when Naruto had him up against his apartment door, lips and tongues everywhere. But fuck was he nervous. He had never done anything like this and he didn't know what was going to happen. His fingers shook as Naruto pressed him harder against the door, his tan fingers searching for his keys.

He was scared.

OoOoOo

"Shh." Naruto shushed any complaints Sasuke may have made. He finally had them into his bedroom and he wasn't going to stop. Not when Sasuke made those noises. Not when he's finally tasted him. Naruto had him down to his black boxers and he would be damned if he let anything ruin this.

"Wait-"

But Naruto wouldn't have it. He knew Sasuke was probably scared shitless but he wanted this Naruto could tell. It was only a matter of finding a comfort zone for Sasuke. Naruto would do anything to have him.

Even lie.

_And if she likes, I'll tell her lies_

So he hooked his fingers in the hem of Sasuke's boxers and kissed his neck.

"I love you." Naruto whispered into his ear, smiling a bit when he felt some of the tension leave Sasuke.

"I love you so much it hurts. Please," he continued, slowly inching down those damned boxers, "let me have you."

Sasuke sighed and hooped his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Promise you won't leave. That you'll be here when I wake up." Sasuke demanded. And Naruto stripped him naked and spread his milky legs.

"I promise."

It was a bold face lie. Because this was not his apartment and when Sasuke awakes he'll be long gone. But none of that matters because tonight, for this very moment:

Sasuke was his.

_How we'll be in love by the morning_

_I don't think she knows_  
_That I'm saying good bye_

OoOoOoOoOo

**Please review!**


End file.
